


102-15

by maryabolkonskaya



Series: great comet college au!!! [2]
Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Books, F/F, Libraries, M/M, mary is left handed fight me, their names are Too Damn Long, what do i tag this with???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryabolkonskaya/pseuds/maryabolkonskaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mary reached the table, she was surprised to find someone there already - a short, brown-haired girl hunched over a textbook that was opened to a page covered in blocks of text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. mary is left handed

**Author's Note:**

> due to the lack of fics in the great comet fandom, i present this mess. titles are whatever the fuck i come up and they won't be good yikes
> 
> *not proof read bc i'm lazy sorry not sorry

The library was quiet when Mary walked in that morning, save for the whirring of the older-than-dirt computers, the flipping of glossy textbook pages, and the frantic scribbling of pencils and pens on paper. Marya, the librarian, - she insisted the students call her by her first name, and Mary, after seeing Marya's last name on her name tag one day, understood why - was keeping a close watch from her desk in the middle of the library for slackers and sleepers. Mary waved at Marya as she made her way to her usual table in the farthest corner from the door, near the non-fiction books that had titles starting with M through N. 

When Mary reached the table, she was surprised to find someone there already - a short, brown-haired girl hunched over a textbook that was opened to a page covered in blocks of text. It didn't bother her, of course - what claim did she have over a simple table in the library? So, trying her best to be quiet, Mary hooked the straps of her bag on the back of a chair and sat down across from the girl. Unfortunately, the keychain Mary had on her bag - a mini golden cross - hit the chair and made a light _clink_ noise, loud enough, apparently, to alert the stranger of Mary's presence. The girl was wide-eyed when she looked up, startled by the noise, and after a couple of seconds stood up and began to pack up her things.

Mary tried helplessly to tell her to sit back down, that she didn't mind, but words had abandoned her at the sight of the girl's face. Her lips were opened a mere fraction, tongue slipping out between her teeth, and her cheeks were pink. She was wearing a minty green sweater with the words _love_ printed across it in small text, and she pulled a white scarf around her neck before rushing out of the library. Mary turned around to watch her for a moment, before turning back around and seeing the textbook still open on the table. Mary flipped the book shut to see what class it was for - _Astronomy_ , she guessed, if the moons and stars printed across the front of it were any indication - and picked it up to check for a number.

_102-15._

Mary sighed and unzipped her bag, still hanging on the chair, and slipped the book inside. She might as well try and find the girl to return her book - _only_ to return the book, of course. Mary didn't care a bit about the girl's hair, or her hands, or her rose-tinted cheeks...

 _Stop it_ , Mary scolded herself. There was no time for that right now. She had homework for Women's Studies and 3 books that she had checked out from the library due next week. Crushes on pretty girls who liked space could wait. Mary pushed away all thoughts of the girl as she pulled out her notebook and textbook for Women's Studies, sitting down with her favorite blue pen and, flipping to page 153, beginning to write.

 

Eventually the dull ache in her left hand from writing for so long - it was 11:30AM and she had arrived at the library at 10:00 - became too unbearable and she would have to force herself to stop. Sighing dejectedly, - she would've liked to continue - she closed her notebook and textbook and slipped them back into her bag with the pen before standing up and heading out of the library. As she walked past Marya's desk, she thought that maybe, _just_ maybe, Marya would know the girl who had left her book behind on Mary's table.

"Marya?" Mary asked quietly. When the librarian didn't look up, she coughed, and got her attention. 

Marya smiled. "Mary! How have you been? How is your studying?"

 _Too many questions_ , Mary thought. "Fine and fine. I'm really enjoying Women's Studies."

"I heard that was a hard class to get into." Marya asked, turning away to continue whatever she was doing, but Mary could tell she was listening from the upward tilt of her chin. 

"Yeah." A pause. "I actually had a question for you." Marya _hmmed?_  and looked up slightly. "There was a girl sitting at the table in the corner, the one by the non-fiction books that have titles M through N, you know?" Marya nodded. "Well, she left her Astronomy book as she was leaving, and I was wondering if you knew who she was. Mint green sweater, long, brown hair..."

Marya nodded her head a couple of times before looking up at Mary. "I don't, darling. Do you have the book?" Mary nodded. "Were you wanting to look for her yourself? I could always keep it and see if she comes back."

Mary thought for a moment - if she kept the book, that would cut into her study time, which might lower her grades, which might ( _definitely_ , she thought) anger her father. She would do anything to keep her father from getting angry. _Almost_ anything. "I'll keep it." Mary said, and Marya nodded.

"If you have any trouble, I'll be here." Marya said, smiling as Mary walked away. "Have a good day!" She called.

"You too." Mary said, just loud enough for Marya to hear as the big doors of the library shut behind her. As soon as she stepped into the cold, she shivered, then remembered what she was carrying. _Shit_ , Mary thought, then chided herself. No matter how hard life got, she would stay positive. A simple lost textbook was nothing. As she walked across campus - to her dorm, she needed to grab a book for her first class of the day - she was thankful for the braid her hair was in, as it kept the hair out of her face. The scarf around her neck, underneath which was a thin, gold chain that had a cross charm on it, kept the cool wind off of her neck, as well. 

 _Just a simple texbook_ , Mary reminded herself as she walked. _Just a textbook_.


	2. andrey and pierre are so gay for each other fight me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two boys stood in front of her, holding hands, and they stepped up to order. One of them was wearing a beanie over his messy blonde hair, and the other was carrying a tote bag with the words "I'm not here" printed on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are short updates sorry!!!

As soon as Mary picked up what she needed for class, she was out of the dorm - not without saying a prayer, of course - and back into the cold weather. The soft flakes drifting around her helped to alleviate the stress of finding the owner of the Astronomy textbook in her bag, and she smiled, barely noticing that she had walked into a coffee shop. She only noticed when the warm and inviting smell of coffee and chocolate reached her nose, and she inhaled deeply. The line in front of the counter was long, so she claimed a seat first, waiting for the line to shorten. She pulled the Astronomy book out of her bag and set it on the table, thinking that if the girl was here she would see it and ask for it back. 

Mary took a moment to admire the interior of the shop. The walls were lined with dark wood, red and green ribbons strung up for Christmas - _next week_ , Mary thought, _I need to get papa something_ \- and the tables along the wall had mini Christmas trees on them. The line was shorter, Mary noticed, and she stood to take a place in it. Two boys stood in front of her, holding hands, and they stepped up to order. One of them was wearing a beanie over his messy brown hair, and the other was carrying a tote bag with the words _I'm not here_ printed on them. They stepped away to find a seat and she stepped forward, ordering a Nutella pastry and a hot chocolate. As soon as she was done, she turned back to find her table again, only to see the two boys standing there. When she walked towards them, the one wearing a beanie smiled.

"Is this your book?" He asked. Mary wasn't sure what it was, but he seemed _gentle_ almost.

"No, I'm actually looking for the owner." Mary said. "Do you know anyone in Astronomy?"

"We don't." Said the one with a tote bag. "Sorry." He shrugged his shoulders, then smacked his face. "I'm Andrey, by the way." He said, holding out his hand.

"Pierre." Said the other, holding out his hand as well.

"Mary." She said quietly, shaking both their hands.

They both smiled at her - small, close-lipped smiles, yet still gentle. She stammered, looking for a conversation starter or a question to ask them, but Pierre suddenly perked up and looked at Andrey. Andrey somehow understood what he meant, and turned to Mary. "I'm terribly sorry, but we have classes soon. We forgot." He said, sounding nervous.

"We'll see you again, yes?" Pierre said, sounding like he wanted to leave very, very soon.

Mary nodded, trying to contain her disappointment. She had been wanting to talk to them - they seemed nice. They waved as they slipped past her and through the crowd of people ordering. She looked up and watched them walk out of the shop, also catching the eye of the barista at the counter. They were glaring at her, and she realized they were calling her name. Mary hurried to the counter and, mumbling some apologies, grabbed her drink and pastry, hustling back to her table.

When she had sat, she checked her watch and gasped. The conversation, albeit short, with Pierre and Andrey, had disrupted her schedule, and she had ten fewer minutes to eat before classes. This would mean she would have to either A) eat faster, or B) eat in class, which would run the risk of spilling hot cocoa on her notes, which means she would have to borrow notes, and she didn't know anyone in that class. If she went with option A, this could possibly upset her stomach, which would cause her to be unfocused in class, which means she would (possibly) miss something _super_ important. An option C popped into her head - eat on the way to class, but that would leave her hands open to the cold. However, she wouldn't get a stomach ache from eating too fast. Option C it was, then.

Picking up the cocoa and pastry, and, slipping the book into her bag, she left the shop, alternating between sips of cocoa and bites of Nutella. Checking her watch, she was back on schedule and had dulled the pangs of hunger from skipping breakfast, which would sate her appetite until after an eventually-skipped lunch. _Good_ , she thought, sending up a short prayer of thankfulness. After class, she could head back to her dorm and find something online for papa, have it sent to his house all wrapped up and nice. Maybe take a walk around campus and look for the pretty girl.

Mary cursed herself. She had gone almost thirty minutes without thinking of the girl, and then went and messed up. _She's probably straight_ , Mary thought. _Or dating someone. Just a simple textbook, just a textbook..._


	3. anatole calls dolokhov dolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She snapped her head up - she had been staring at the ground, an unwise decision, she now realized - and was greeted with the frowning face of a boy wearing an outfit that was way too nice for college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are so short wtfthefuck

The end of the day. _Finally_ , Mary thought. Her classes weren't _enormously_ difficult, but she began to wonder about the owner of textbook 102-15 as she walked to her dorm.  _What if they failed their classes because they didn't have their textbook? What if I get accused of_ stealing _the book? What would papa think? What if... What if..._

" _Hey_ - watch where you're going, bitch!" A strangely high-pitched voice called from somewhere around Mary. She snapped her head up - she had been staring at the ground, an unwise decision, she now realized - and was greeted with the frowning face of a boy wearing an outfit that was _way_ too nice for college. He was clearly angry, if the way he was pointing at a cup of spilled coffee on the ground was any indication. "Look what you've done."

Mary stammered for a moment, startled by the man's harsh tone, when a boy walked beside them and placed a hand on the angry boy's shoulder, murmuring soothingly into his ear. Mary caught a few words, " _Calm down... I know... We'll buy you a new coffee..._ " and the angry boy's face slowly unwound from its previous expression.

The man who had walked up looked at Mary, blushing, and introduced himself. "I'm Dolokhov. He," Dolokhov said, pointing a thumb back at his friend, "is Anatole. I'm terribly sorry for his rash behavior. Is there anything we can do to make it up to you?"

Mary was stunned for a moment by Dolokhov's kind words. "Actually, yes. I found this textbook in the library today - number 102-15, astronomy, I believe - and can't seem to find the owner. Do you know anyone in that class?"

"Actually," Anatole started, "there was this _suuuper_ bitchy girl I used to date-"

"You never dated." Dolokhov interrupted.

Anatole glared at Dolokhov. " _Anyways_ , her name was Nata- hey, Dolly, look!" Anatole said, smiling like a child and dragging Dolokhov off somewhere. Mary stood where she was as Dolokhov tried to get Anatole to stop to no avail. _Rats_ , Mary thought, _so close to getting a lead on this textbook mystery._ What names started with "Nata"? Natalie, Natalya, Natasha... _oh, well,_ Mary thought, sighing tiredly - said sigh morphing into a yawn -  _might as well get home._ Gifts weren't going to order themselves, though she wouldn't be ordering many gifts. Her father, of course, maybe Marya? A couple of trinkets for herself, that would be enough. 

She picked up her pace, seeing the familiar towers of her dorms in the distance, and shrugged to herself. _Just a simple textbook..._ just _a textbook..._


	4. watch where you're going mary jesus christ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her way out of her building, Mary - once again - ran into someone. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating (@ all like,,, 3 of you who read this) last sunday!!! i was sick and had golf stuff :(
> 
> the next chapter should be the last one!!!

Mary woke up the next morning with, for a moment, a sense of satisfaction, sunlight flitering softly through her window, and the sent of cinnamon coming from her wall socket air freshener. _For a moment_. Then she remembered the book, and the girl, and her father, and  _everything._ And the short-lived sense of satisfaction plummeted quickly into a sense of something between dread and wanting to cry. Mary sighed unhappily, pressing her heels into the mattress and pushing her back up, making a sort of bridge shape. Then she released the position and laid back down, slightly more relaxed, but still missing that sense of satisfaction she had woken up with. 

 _Oh well,_ Mary thought, _no time to waste_. She had classes, after all, and the longer she laid in bed, the more time she would be wasting, which would leave less time for studying, which would lower her grades, which would-

 _Stop_. Mary shut her eyes tight and opened them again after a couple of seconds, mentally making a checklist for the day. _Gift for papa?_ Done - a red and blue scarf with white tassles. _Classes?_ First one after lunch - stop and grab a bite to eat before. _Book?_ Someone with a name starting with _Nata_. _Anything else?_ Mary couldn't think of anything, so, after a quick prayer on her knees in front of the window, she dressed - a long, maroon dress, light pink scarf, dark green coat that her father gave her as a going-away gift, short, and brown boots - and packed her bag for the day, leaving anything she would need to come back and get right by the door. Mary thought about breakfast, and grabbed a granola bar from the bowl on the counter, slipping into her coat pocket. _Ready_ , she thought.

On her way out of her building, Mary - once again - ran into someone. Literally. The unfortunate girl had curly, dark hair done in an updo, and was wearing a skirt far too short for winter. "Are you alright?" Mary asked. The girl was picking her purse up off of the floor. 

"Oh, me?" The girl looked up, surprised. "Yeah, I'm fine." She stood and held out a hand. "I'm Helene."

"Mary. Listen, this might sound bizarre, but I've found a missing astronomy book and was wondering if you knew anyone in that class?"

Helene tapped her finger on her chin. "Well, my brother, Anatole, fawned over this girl who _loved_ space for like, three days."

Mary smiled. "Do you know her name?" If the Anatole she was talking about was the same Anatole she had bumped into yesterday, Mary might be able to solve the book mystery.

Helene frowned apologetically. "No, sorry. But I know that she had brown hair."

"Oh, it's fine." Mary said. "I'll keep looking for her, I suppose."

"Yeah." A phone started buzzing and Helene blushed. "Sorry - I need to take this - talk to you later?" Mary nodded as Helene turned away, talking animatedly into her phone. Whatever the person she was talking to said, it caused her to laugh, and Mary thought she had never seen a sight as beautiful as pretty girls laughing.

With Helene distracted, Mary was alone again, and she checked her watch. She could study for two hours, then grab lunch and get to her first class of the day, maybe ask around about the textbook. Mary left the building, waving shyly to Helene (Helene waved back and Mary blushed), stepping into the frosty morning air. A chill ran down her spine, but she took a moment to take a deep breath, tensing her shoulders and relaxing them. 

 _Just a textbook, just a simple textbook..._ Mary repeated in her head, trying to remember her most recent Women's Studies class instead of the charming girl from the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SHORT FUCK


	5. too gay 4 u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha looked up, however, and gasped when she saw Mary. "Library girl?"

Mary left the library after she was done working, making polite small talk with Marya before bracing the cool air again - _How's your father? Did you find the girl who lost her textbook? Don't forget to eat - you're looking a little thin_ \- and heading towards the small restaurant (the one she had visisted the day before - they had _excellent_ hot chocolate) before she had to go to class. Once again, absolutely _lovely_ smells greeted her nose as soon as she entered the warm space, cinnamon and chocolate melting together with a hint of peppermint. She was reminded of Christmas, and frowned slightly. She loved her father, truly, but constantly felt under tremendous amounts of stress when she was around him. He always needed something - whether it was his medication, or simply a clean napkin. The prospect of staying home with him for a few weeks frightened her.

Mary noticed an empty table - small corner booth, an old painting of some white guy next to it, "Marquis de Lafayette" the sign under it read - and beelined for it, just making it before anyone else caught up to her. After setting her bag down, she ordered the same treats she had ordered the day before, sitting back down once she had paid for them and taking a moment to relax. After a moment she pulled the textbook out, absentmindedly flipping through it as she sipped her cocoa and nibbled at the pastry. She was deep into the many moons of Jupiter when a women standing by her table coughed pointedly. Mary looked up and saw a girl with peach-colored hair smiling nervously and looking at the book. _This wasn't the girl I had seen yesterday,_ Mary thought, though she could be wrong.

"Um... hi." The girl said, blushing. "I'm Sonya." Sonya held her hand out, then pulled it away, then, after a moment of hesitation, held it back out again.

"Mary." Mary said, shaking her hand gently. "How can I help you?"

"Yeah - do you know a Natasha Rostova?" Sonya said. Mary shook her head _no_ and Songa continued. "Well, she lost her astronomy textbook yesterday and the number she told me matches the one on yours."

Mary's mind went blank, then she snapped back to reality and smiled. "Yes! I found this in the library yesterday - she had been sitting at the table where I usually sit and left in quite a hurry when I sat down, though I don't know why - and have been looking for the owner."

Sonya looked relieved and, looking at the booth Mary was sitting in, sat down next to her. "Oh, that's so nice of you - is there anything I or Natasha can do that could possibly repay you for your kindess?"

Mary blushed. "Actually, I'd love to get to know you and Natasha better. You see, I have very few friends here, and you seem like lovely people."

Sonya blushed and looked at her lap. "That'd be fantastic." Sonya looked at her watch, then looked back up at Mary. "Hey - if you go quickly, you can catch Natasha at the benches by the fountain before her classes. She always sits there and feeds the birds."

"I'd be happy to." Mary said, standing and grabbing her bag and the book. She hugged Sonya and slipped out of the shop, grabbing a bag for her food as she left - slipping that into her bag as well - and walking to the fountain. It was only halfway to the fountain that Mary realized she hadn't done what she usually did when presented with a decision - she had simply accepted and gone on her way. It was a strange feeling, but not unwelcome.

Mary eventually reached the fountain and immediately saw Natasha. She was wearing the same minty sweater as yesteday, but had a peach colored coat and dark brown jeans on, paired with white leather boots. Her hair was blowing slightly in the wind, and her cheeks, ears, and nose were pink from the cold. Light gray gloves adorned her hands as she pulled crumbs from a plastic baggie, smiling when a pigeon flew up and pecked at them. Mary was struck with an odd feeling for a moment, something between _please-kiss-me_ and _I-want-to-love-and-take-care-of-you_ , but eventually forced her legs to move towards the girl. "Natasha?" Mary said when she reached Natasha, then cursed herself internally for sounding creepy and just somehow magically knowing someone's name.

Natasha looked up, however, and gasped when she saw Mary. "Library girl?"

"That would be me." Mary said, blushing. She was thankful for the cold to disguise her embarrassment.

Natasha, groaning, dragged a hand over her face and slumped back on the bench. "I'm so sorry about that. Let me try again - what's your name, and how do you know mine?"

"My name is Mary, and I met your friend Sonya after she noticed me carrying your astronomy book around." Mary slipped her bag off her shoulders and pulled it out, Natasha's face lighting up at the sight of it.

"Oh, damn - I've been looking for that since I lost it." Mary handed the book to her and she smiled happily. "Thanks."

"No problem-" Mary started, but was cut off by Natasha.

"Please tell me you didn't go through all this trouble to get this to me." Natasha said.

"Well, I bumped into a few people here and there, but I thought a textbook would've been important, and didn't want you failing a class or something." Mary explained shyly.

Natasha laughed, standing up and grabbing her backpack that was sitting on the ground, slipping the book inside. "That's so sweet of you - can I kiss you?"

Mary's mind went blank except for one glaring word. "Yes." She said, quietly and with a lot of feeling.

Natasha grinned and stepped closer to Mary, taking one of her hands and grabbing Mary's, pressing them against Mary's waist, and with her other she ran it along Mary's face, cupping her jaw as she leaned in to press their lips together. 

A feeling like stars bursting in the night sky bloomed in Mary's chest, fingers prickling with electric shocks of heat where her and Natasha's met. Mary eventually moved her free hand up to Natasha's neck, bravely pulling at the loose hairs there, Natasha gasping into her mouth. They eventually pulled away, much to Mary's disappointment, but Natasha pulled out her phone and handed it to Mary. "Can I get your number?"

"Wha - oh! Yeah, yeah, of course." Mary said, still reeling from the kiss.

Natasha smiled when she handed it back. "Thanks." 

"No problem." Mary said, and with another spark of courage, she held her hand out to Natasha. Natasha happily complied, enveloping Mary's hand with her own. Mary blushed, and felt, without having to analyze all the outcomes, that there was something special about Natasha, something about her that Mary needed in her life. She didn't know what yet, but she hoped Natasha felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn, i love these two. they're so gay and lovely.
> 
> i'm kind of considering doing a college universe for these dudes??? i know like,,, three of you read this but what do you think?


End file.
